


Шаг в новый мир

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Cannibalism, Dark, F/F, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Tentacle Sex, Violence, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Мат, тентакли, каннибализм и толерантность. В гетто номер пять снова волнения.
Relationships: Deneve/Helen (Claymore)
Kudos: 1





	Шаг в новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2011

По новостному каналу передавали репортаж о волнениях в гетто номер пять.

Оператор крупным планом снял, как полицейский резиновой дубинкой лупит упавшего на землю повстанца, охаживая по плечам, спине и голове. Бегущая строка осуждала действия служителя правопорядка, призывая к толерантности и соблюдению прав человека.

Хелен поморщилась и выключила телевизор.

— Мирия звонила, — сказала Денев, глядя на Хелен поверх газеты. — Просила напомнить, что ты должна присутствовать на пресс-конференции завтра.  
— Ты знаешь мое мнение, — раздраженно ответила Хелен, вставая из кресла. — Мирия тратит время на херню. У нас восстания в гетто, погромы и забастовки, и в это время Мирия изо всех сил способствует развитию — чего бы вы думали?..  
— Я не собираюсь это обсуждать, — Денев снова уткнулась в газету, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Хелен одернула футболку и пошла на кухню: когда речь заходила об упертой сучке Командире, ей тут же требовалось хлебнуть пива.

***

— Постройка этого корабля — великий шаг для нашей цивилизации. Подумайте о тех пространствах, которые мы сможем освоить, о тех тайнах, которые постигнем. И, возможно, о тех формах жизни, которые нам доведется встретить… — Мирию фотографировали со всех сторон. Она стояла, освещенная вспышками фотокамер, высокая, статная, величественная в своей черной с золотыми эполетами форме Командира. Ее неизменная стрижка «лесенкой» в этом сезоне снова вошла в моду.

Хелен, сидящая справа за длинным столом, прятала глаза за черными очками, пила воду из стаканчика и тихо ненавидела мир. Вчера она выдула все пиво, что было в холодильнике, что-то около ящика, и поссорилась с Денев — на их любимую тему.

Не стоило пускать алкоголь в кровь.

— Как вы прокомментируете перебои с поставками продовольствия в секторе семнадцать? — перекрикивая других, спросил молодой корреспондент, когда Мирия позволила задавать вопросы.

Хелен сжала стакан так, что тот едва не хрустнул.

— Министерство снабжения работает над решением этой проблемы, — мягко ответила Мирия, кивая следующему журналисту. — Любая система неизбежно дает сбой.

Хелен прикрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть этого позорища. Система дает сбои с самого начала, но Командир съебнулась головой только в последние годы.

— Космическая программа, — сказала Мирия, — в будущем откроет перед нами новые горизонты. Мы работаем на дальнюю перспективу и уверены, что наши теперешние инициативы непременно принесут плоды.

Запуск первого пилотируемого корабля был назначен на десятое сентября. Одна мысль об этом вызывала у Хелен желание оторвать кому-нибудь голову.  
Светловолосую голову с модной в этом сезоне стрижкой.

***

В прихожей не горел свет, но Хелен чувствовала, что Денев дома.

— Привет! — крикнула она в темноту и наклонилась, чтобы расстегнуть форменные сапоги.  
— Добрый вечер, — сухо отозвалась Денев из гостиной: наверное, читала при ночнике. — Как прошла конференция?  
— Хуево, — Хелен надеялась, что вчерашний инцидент исчерпан, и ей не устроят разгон после пары вежливых вопросов. — Манипуляция общественным мнением в последнее время происходит все менее успешно, но харизма Мирии, безусловно, пока что сглаживает острые углы, и…  
— И твоя, разумеется, тоже.

Как и ожидалось, Денев, одетая по-домашнему, сидела в кресле, держа в руках толстую книгу. Рядом на журнальном столике лежал пульт.

— Ты смотрела прямой эфир? — Хелен прошла в комнату, зашторила окна, спиной чувствуя внимательный взгляд Денев. — Оценила мое красноречие?

Денев промолчала — как показалось Хелен, осуждающе.

Хелен почувствовала, что снова злится. Да, она за всю встречу с журналистами не сказала ни слова, предоставив Мирии самой барахтаться в этом болоте. Но она изначально была против и честно об этом заявляла!..

Хелен мысленно сосчитала до пяти и обернулась.

В теплом свете торшера Денев выглядела очень спокойной и уютной.

— Я голодная, — сказала Хелен примирительно. — Не поужинаешь со мной?..

Денев отложила книгу.

***

— Я все равно считаю, что нам нужно завести ребенка.

Хелен задумчиво сплюнула хрящик в тарелку. У Денев был потрясающий дар начинать этот разговор в моменты, когда ничто не предвещало беды.

— Мы должны усыновить ребенка, — повторила Денев, внимательно глядя на Хелен.

Хелен бросила вилку на стол.

— Иди нахуй, будь любезна, — прорычала она.  
— Я не могу, — Денев выглядела безмятежной. — Я, видишь ли, живу с тобой страшно сказать, сколько лет. Вроде как влюблена. И не намерена…  
— Твою мать, — психанула Хелен. Обычно ее умиляла эта доморощенная ирония, но сейчас привела в бешенство: Хелен не ожидала повторения скандала сразу назавтра после предыдущего.  
— Нахуй — ты, и драгоценная Командир Мирия, и ее нежный регент Табита, все вы, с вашей ебаной толерантностью для бедных! Нахуй вальсом!

Хелен выскочила из кухни.

Первым ее порывом было выйти на улицу, прогуляться до ближайших трущоб и свернуть шею какому-нибудь подонку, но, уже надевая сапоги, она резко остыла.

Вот уж действительно — всё к чертям.

Хелен устало бросила сапоги на пол и направилась в ванную.

***

Денев вошла, аккуратно выломав дверную ручку вместе со встроенным замком.

— Сама будешь менять, — пробурчала Хелен, сдув пену с руки.  
— Еще чего, — Денев так и стояла в проходе. — Ты поменяешь. Купишь, поменяешь и извинишься. И еще выпрямишь вилку. Завязывать вилки узлами — дурной тон.  
— Иди уже сюда, занудище, — правая рука Хелен удлинилась, изогнулась, пальцы вцепились Денев в воротник. Хелен дернула — и ткань затрещала.  
— И рубашку мне новую купишь, — подытожила Денев, делая шаг вперед.

Хелен еще удлинила руку и толкнула упрямую дуру кулаком в спину, попытавшись опрокинуть в ванную, но Денев быстро нагнулась, и Хелен, не рассчитав, с размаху разбила зеркало, висящее на стене напротив двери.

— Вот черт! — рыкнула она, вставая.  
— Твой долг растет, — хихикнула Денев. Подошла вплотную, обхватила мокрую Хелен за талию и поцеловала в кончик носа.  
— Прости за «нахуй», — повинилась Хелен.  
— Отработаешь.

***

В воскресенье Клэр собиралась навестить Присциллу.

Субботним утром Клэр позвонила Хелен и попросила сопровождать ее — то ли в качестве охраны, то ли для моральной поддержки. Вообще-то она просила об этом каждую последнюю субботу месяца, двенадцать раз в год, последние столько лет, что Хелен давно сбилась со счета.

Хелен всегда было интересно, почему Клэр искала поддержки именно у нее — не у готовой всем сочувствовать Табиты, не у Мирии и даже не у Денев, которая в случае чего могла бы просто промолчать. Именно у Хелен — ядовитой, как сутафская гадюка, бесчувственной суки, не признающей никакой толерантности.

— Буду в десять, — сказала Хелен и нажала отбой.

Ей давно следовало отказать Клэр: от этих походов никому не становилось легче.

***

Присциллу держали в боксе, стены которого изнутри были обшиты пятисантиметровой сталью — не считая того, что сооружение само по себе было бетонным, а дверей в нем не предполагалось конструкцией.

Кормили Присциллу через дыру в потолке.

Дикие деньги угрохали.

Снаружи бокс был обнесен умопомрачительной высоты стеной, на которой постоянно дежурил отряд бойцов, и все равно Хелен становилось до одури страшно всякий раз, когда она оказывалась на территории объекта.

Клэр, спокойная, бледная, кивнула ей, выходя из машины. Хелен попыталась улыбнуться. Свои задушевные беседы с Присциллой Клэр вела из караулки, глядя в экран, на который транслировалось изображение со скрытой камеры.

— Кажется, у нее обострение, — предупредил старший смены, отдав честь высокопоставленным гостьям.  
Действительно, сегодня голая Присцилла сидела у стены, подвернув под себя ноги и уставившись в потолок невидящим взглядом. Из-за плеча Клэр Хелен отлично было видно ее лицо — обиженное, как у маленькой девочки, которую мама потеряла в супермаркете.

— Привет, — хрипловато позвала Клэр в микрофон. Присцилла вздрогнула. — Как ты?  
— Госпожа Тереза? — удивленно откликнулась Присцилла. — Я вас разве не убила, госпожа Тереза?

Клэр даже бровью не повела, но Хелен вдруг стало до жути тоскливо.

***

— Понимаешь, — сказала Клэр, покусывая дужку солнцезащитных очков, когда после визита они с Хелен сидели в летнем кафе. — Понимаешь, ничего не осталось.  
— В смысле? — Хелен откинулась на спинку стула, вытянув ноги под столом. Ей хотелось, чтобы быстрее принесли заказ. Ей хотелось сожрать уже чертово жаркое и пойти домой. Общество Клэр тяготило Хелен, но еще больше ей не нравилось, когда Клэр вместо обычного молчания начинала делиться своими печалями.  
— Ничего не осталось, — повторила Клэр, поверх плеча Хелен глядя на тихую, пустынную улицу. — От него ничего не осталось. Только Присцилла…  
— Не начинай, пожалуйста, — Хелен оглянулась в поисках официанта. — Уже сто лет прошло, прекрати наконец-то.

Ей показалось, что глаза Клэр на мгновение пожелтели.

— Мне пора, — Клэр резко встала. — Передай Денев, что ее план по социализации жителей гетто превосходен.

Хелен выпустила когти, оставив на полированном столике борозду.

Черт, теперь придется платить и за это.

***

— Алло, — чтобы сказать это, ей пришлось оторваться от увлекательного вылизывания пупка Денев. Пока что это был только пупок, иначе «алло» не обошлось бы без более крепких сопутствующих выражений.  
— Простите за поздний звонок, госпожа министр, — бодро рявкнула трубка. — Бунт в гетто номер девять, госпожа министр, требуется ваше…  
— Сами не справитесь, бляди? — гаркнула Хелен, скатываясь с Денев и отыскивая взглядом штаны.  
— Они где-то нашли огнестрельное, — отрапортовал заместитель.  
— Отбой, — Хелен уже одевалась.

Денев натянула на себя простыню, подперла щеку рукой:  
— Помочь?  
— Раритетный огнестрел, — Хелен застегнула рубашку. — Справлюсь.  
— Постарайся без лишней жестокости, — серьезно сказала Денев.

Хелен очень захотелось запустить в нее прикроватной тумбочкой.

***

За колючей проволокой творился кровавый кошмар.

Полицейские напирали на повстанцев, тесня их пластиковыми щитами и дубася всем, что подворачивалось под руку. Повстанцы пытались отстреливаться из допотопных винтовок, метя полицейским в лица. Когда Хелен выскочила из служебной машины, кто-то из представителей закона, озверев, оторвал одному из повстанцев руку.  
Люди взвыли и начали стрелять с удвоенной силой.

— В жопу вашу толерантность, — сказала Хелен, расстегивая пуговицы.

Ей было очень жаль кителя.

***

Она была сыта.

Сыта, удовлетворена и практически безмятежна.

Хелен неспешно втягивала все свои конечности обратно — начиная с ветвистых отростков рук и заканчивая зубастыми шипами ниже колен.

Хелен возвращалась в человеческую оболочку.

— Госпожа министр, — помощник подскочил с новой формой, и Хелен медленно принялась одеваться.  
— Госпожа министр, вы великолепны! Какие будут приказы?

Хелен оглянулась: полицейские в самом начале отступили за «колючку», и потому среди них жертв почти не было. Трупы жителей гетто, частично обглоданные, разорванные пополам, с выпавшими на землю внутренностями, валялись вокруг в дурном изобилии, отчаянно воняя и наверняка вызывая у полицейских приступы слюноотделения.

— Мясо — в цеха, — коротко скомандовала Хелен, застегивая брюки. — Участникам подавления — по поощрительной кишке в подарок. Я сама доложу ситуацию Командиру Мирии.

Помощник кинулся выполнять приказы, а Хелен побрела вперед, вглубь переулка, между приземистых серых построек высматривая выживших.

Все это бред, думала она, вся ваша блядская толерантность и попытки дать еде права. У еды нет прав. Не надо ее обнадеживать.

Денев теперь наверняка устроит ей головомойку. Пропилит Хелен от макушки до пизды — идеально ровный срез будет, безо всяких там метафор. И замолчит недели на три, вообще.

Мальчик сидел в закоулке между близко стоящими домами, поджав под себя ноги — точно в той же позе, в которой Хелен видела Присциллу в последний раз, — и тихо ревел от ужаса.

— Эй, — позвала Хелен. Мальчишка резко поднял голову — и затрясся еще сильнее. — Хочешь стать таким, как я?..

Он недоверчиво округлил глаза и быстро-быстро закивал.

***

— Ты! — с порога рявкнула Денев, занося кулак. — Ты, сумасшедшая сука, сводишь на нет все, чего мы…  
— Тихо, — устало сказала Хелен, выталкивая мальчика из-за своей спины. — Не при ребенке.

Денев посмотрела на чумазого человечка, потом на Хелен и на секунду прикрыла глаза.

— Я хотела девочку, — проронила она наконец.

Хелен нервно хохотнула.

***

Вырастив из спины щупальца, она распяла Денев на кровати.

Хелен терлась лбом о ее ключицы, прикусывала соски и вылизывала ложбинку между грудями, целовала упрямо стиснутые губы, пока одно из щупалец, сладко хлюпая, медленно погружалось между ног Денев и неторопливо выскальзывало обратно. Денев тяжело дышала и дергалась, но не размыкала губ, не позволяла Хелен поцеловать себя по-настоящему.

Хелен ощущала свой отросток внутри влажного, теплого человеческого тела и почему-то чувствовала себя обиженной. Все вокруг, все — блядские лицемеры. Из-за каких-то людей эта сволочь не хочет ни обнять ее, ни поцеловать.

Денев внимательно посмотрела на Хелен — и вдруг отбросила свои связанные щупальцами руки, как ящерица отбрасывает хвост, и тут же вырастила новые из гладких, словно давно заживших, культей; кожа на предплечьях и ладонях была розовой, молодой и нежной.

— Если ты, — прошептала Денев, запуская когти Хелен между ребер (плоть Хелен податливо, словно приглашающе, разошлась под ее пальцами), — если ты не можешь держать себя в руках, значит, придется мне.

Указательный палец через средостение царапнул сердце, Хелен закричала, не переставая яростно двигать щупальцем внутри Денев, и кончила, хотя там, где следует, к ней так и не прикоснулись.

***

— Я думаю, мальчик все слышал, — обеспокоенно сказала Денев, поглаживая мизинцем нижнюю губу Хелен.

Хелен пожала плечами: он сам согласился. Наверняка считает себя счастливчиком.

Ох черт, подумала она вдруг, остается только надеяться, что его зовут не Лаки.

***

— Ты принесешь общественности официальные извинения, — Мирия опустила веки, а потом снова внимательно уставилась на Хелен. — Я не потерплю больше таких выходок. Да, несомненно, мы едим людей. Но мы стараемся контролировать этот процесс. Для этого созданы гетто, питомники, лотерея. Для этого введен возрастной порог и отбор по болезни…

Всякий раз, начиная говорить о «вверенном» ей обществе, Мирия, казалось, забывалась. Прирожденный политик.

— Я не стану извиняться, Командир, — стараясь выдержать ровный тон, ответила Хелен.  
— Питомники, в которых еду массово лоботомируют, вряд ли вписываются в рамки понятия прав человека. Гетто, в которых еда размножается и работает на благо прогресса, ожидая своей участи… не смеши меня. Лотерея и возрастной ценз!.. Мне рассказать тебе о модных тенденциях среди йома, о том, как они выбирают новую оболочку в цехах мясокомбинатов? Еду следует есть. Но ее единственное право — это право убежать.

Мирия оказалась рядом во мгновение ока. Сомкнув руки на горле Хелен, она прижала ее к стене; глаза Мирии светились желтым, тускло и зло. Хелен захрипела.

— Слушай внимательно, министр обороны, и не говори, что не слышала, — раздельно произнесла Мирия. Хелен в подробностях видела, как движутся ее губы, обнажая прорезавшиеся клыки. — Я «пробудилась», чтобы защитить всех от Присциллы. Я построила эту цивилизацию на руинах прогнившего мира. Мне удалось сплотить и организовать в общество биологический вид йома. И ты не испортишь то, чего я достигла!..

Хелен попыталась кивнуть.  
Мирия отпустила ее и зажмурилась, чтобы успокоиться, пока Хелен, согнувшись пополам, ловила ртом воздух.

— Так что ты пойдешь и извинишься, министр, — закончила Мирия, зачем-то одергивая китель с золотыми эполетами. — Устроить бойню в гетто, когда на носу начало космической эры!.. Какой позор.

***

— «И тогда Командир Мирия и ее отряд высадились на западном побережье материка и постепенно принесли в мир спокойствие и освещенный веками порядок Острова», — мальчик закончил читать и выжидательно умолк.

Денев ласково поцеловала его в щеку и пошла на кухню за угощением.

Хелен наблюдала эту сцену со смесью отвращения и странной гордости. В конце концов, ради Денев она переступила через все свои убеждения — сможет переступить и через это.

Она наклонилась над рабочим столом ребенка — мебель в детскую пришлось заказывать в спешке, но для двух министров, разумеется, все было сделано в максимально сжатые сроки — и пролистала раскрытый на середине учебник. Захвату и привнесению порядка в мир была посвящена половина книги. И еще половина — всей остальной истории планеты.

Мирии действительно пришлось «пробудиться», чтобы защитить Остров от Присциллы. Даже став чудовищем, Мирия, казалось, сохранила человеческий разум, хотя Хелен до сих пор не понимала, как Командиру удалось убедить смертельно раненую Денев «пробудиться», чтобы выжить. К тому моменту они уже разрушили Организацию и развалили половину Острова. Не оставалось ничего, о чем Хелен стоило бы жалеть — кроме Денев. Хелен очень устала. Ей было страшно. Она не могла не пойти следом.

Потом они втроем до победного финала пытали Клэр, потому что без Клэр было как-то неправильно. Табита, последняя среди выживших, присоединилась добровольно. Вместе они попробовали съесть Присциллу, но это оказалось невозможно: ее тело отрастало снова быстрее, чем они успевали поглощать горькую, невкусную плоть, и пришлось просто сторожить это чудовище, неусыпно следить за сумасшедшей тварью, чтобы она никого не покалечила.

Вылезшие из загонов Организации йома понемногу доедали население острова.

А потом Мирия, утолив первый голод, обратила взгляд на море, приструнила йома, сколотила армию, из-под каких-то завалов откопала карты…

Материков оказалось несколько.

Языков оказалось много.

Люди оказались слабы.

Мирия воплощала свой план тщательно, этап за этапом. Ей удалось договориться с несколькими странами, только и ждущими повода развязать мировую войну, пообещав им помощь и содействие. Армия йома и «пробужденных» смела полулегендарное племя драконов подчистую, хотя, к чести врага, отбивались они достойно. Эти войны прогремели по миру, невообразимо жуткие даже для Хелен, чьи чувства свелись к двум вещам — голоду и Денев.

А потом выяснилось, что без драконов защищать мир больше некому. И Мирия с восторгом принялась упорядочивать руины, делить территории на сектора и сгонять людей в промышленные гетто.

О да, Мирия, а следом за ней и все остальные, выучили много новых, непривычных слов из разных языков.

— В каком веке произошло «освобождение»? — строго спросила Хелен, глядя на мальчика.  
— В середине двадцатого, — он посмотрел на нее в ответ, внимательно и совсем без страха. — А когда я стану, как ты?

Хелен оглянулась — в дверном проеме стояла Денев и, склонив голову, наблюдала за ними.

Хелен вдруг подумала, что они так и не придумали мальчику имени.

***

— И пусть нога йома ступит на новые планеты! — сказала Мирия в микрофон.

Грянул салют.

На огромный экран транслировалось видео из кабины корабля: пилот-человек, пристегнутый к креслу, плакал, вжимаясь в спинку, и беззвучно шевелил губами. Обратного билета на этот рейс не предусматривалось.

Мирия улыбнулась — как показалось Хелен, немного безумно, — и начался обратный отсчет.

— Я слышала, вы завели ребенка, — сказала стоящая справа от Хелен Клэр — в парадной форме, бледная и печальная. — Сколько ему лет?  
— Двенадцать, — степенно откликнулась Денев. — Придется подождать, прежде чем прививать ему клетки йома.

Клэр промолчала.

Хелен стало жаль ее, снова, как всегда: прошло уже сто лет, а она все никак не может забыть, что Лаки отказался от подобной возможности. Что ни говори, возглавивший первое, еще островное восстание Лаки был крутой мужик. Иногда Хелен подмывало спросить у Клэр, был ли он таким же вкусным, как крутым.

Ракета взлетела красиво, по длинной дуге, оставляя в небе дымный хвост.

— В гетто номер пять снова волнения, — ни к кому не обращаясь, сказала Хелен.


End file.
